


Lustful Prison

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Gift, Lemon, M/M, M/M/M, Orgy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: What if Toshiro purposefully fought Yukio in that fight to capture him as a gift for his boyfriend? What if Yukio was actually not a little diva but a decent person?Well... at least Ichigo enjoyed his gift...





	Lustful Prison

Regardless of how he protested the powers were shoved onto him anyway, he scowled to himself as he sat in his chair. Now he was in this terrible position, a position he really didn’t want to be in. He glanced nervously around the monitors in front of him as he watched a young captain of the soul society flit from screen to screen, easily cutting down his barriers and correcting his puzzles. The blond boy hissed as he encased the captain in a dark room, a puzzle set that would probably take the captain a couple of hours at least to work out giving the gamer a chance to think clearer.

‘Okay, so,’ Yukio groaned his hand coming up to rub down his face as he tried to process all that had happened to him in the last 24 hours. The plan all along had been simple, allow Ichigos powers to return and then absorb those powers between the full bringers so they could all ‘upgrade’ essentially. The full bringers’ powers were not like those of the Shinigami of the soul society. You couldn’t train and become more powerful, their powers were limited and confined and so the only way to grow them was to steal. Of course they could master other aspects of their skills such as Ginjos sword fighting skills which hadn’t been developed overnight with his full bringer powers but there were still heavy limitations.

At first himself and Riruka had been totally up for this, stealing Ichigos powers but lately… he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It had started as a simple plan and they were never _meant_ to grow attached to the orange haired boy… but they did. Riruka had been the first to cave to the tall strawberrys charms and though Yukio couldn’t stand the pink haired girl he caved shortly after. There was something about Ichigo he couldn’t put his finger on, something incredibly… incredible about him. He was powerful, even without his powers there was an aspect of him that held a frightening amount of power that they could all detect. He had an air of confidence about him that Yukio had never seen in another person before and these were some of the things that attracted him to the stupid boy. Yes that’s right, Yukio had a bit of a crush, it wasn’t anything serious and his feelings were not as deeply installed as that of Riruka and Orihime. It seemed Ichigo left a trail of broken hearts in his wake for the more time they spent with him, building their friendship they had come to learn that Ichigo was a taken man. Though they never found out who his partner was or even if they were male or female, still even with this information both Yukio and Riruka had tried to warn him of what was to come. Ginjo seemed to sense their betrayal though and distanced the time they spent in Ichigos company, despite them wanting to help they knew they were no match for the other full bringers, Yukios power wasn’t even one that would allow him to attack. It was all illusions and tricks, the only way he could hurt someone was by porting them into the game and setting monsters on them but that wasn’t him anymore. He’d changed. He was not the boy who wanted to hurt others anymore, he just wanted to… he wanted to… he didn’t know what he wanted. He glared down at his gloved hands, there had never been a time in his life where he’d felt this low like he did now.

Not even when his parents had committed suicide when he’d taken their company and all their money from them. He felt angry tears well in his eyes as he banged his fists down on the large gaming platform of screens and buttons. He didn’t want to be that kid anymore and all he could think about was helping Ichigo, but he couldn’t he was stuck in here with this stupid Captain. His emerald eyes flitted back to the screen where the Captain was being held and went wide with shock, the puzzle had been completed and he was out of the room. Yukios mouth fell open in shock, that couldn’t be possible, that puzzle should have taken him hours! It hadn’t been anymore than ten minutes since he’d been placed in the room.

There was a surge of spiritual pressure behind him and Yukio turned around in time to see the door to his control room being frozen solid and bashed open as a small figure stood in the entrance.

‘How?’ he jumped from his seat, his eyes wide in horror. He had meant to delay the Captain until he could figure out what to do. He begun to panic, the Captain would kill him and he’d die alone in this game without any friends or family. That was always going to be his fate, he realised as he set his jaw and straightened up. He was always meant to die alone. He knew that from the day he was old enough to make fictional parents up so he’d have someone to talk to.

‘It was rather simple,’ the Captain smirked as he entered the room, his blade pointed directly at Yukio. ‘Your puzzles are not as complex as you may think they are.’

The young Captain looked about the age of 16 or 17, certainly no older than 17. The 21 year old thought as he glared at the shorter man. He seemed incredibly keen to kill him, this boyish Captain had jumped forward the moment the Captains were being paired off against the full bringers to ensure that he was paired with Yukio. The blond didn’t understand why, perhaps because they were both young?

‘Why are you so eager to kill me?’ Yukio asked, he wasn’t able to stop his lower lip from trembling as the Captain smirked at him.

‘Kill you? What makes you think that’s what I want?’

‘You literally jumped at the chance to be my opponent,’ Yukio scowled, he didn’t like being played as a fool and that’s exactly what this male was making him feel like.

‘I don’t want to kill you Yukio.’ His smirk slipped from his lips and he frowned as he lowered his blade to drag across the frozen ground as he moved into the room. Where he stepped and where his blade dragged across the hard flooring a trail of ice was left in its wake.

‘How do you… know my name?’ Yukio asked, not able to hide the shock on his face or in his voice.

‘My boyfriend has told me all about you,’ that smirk was back on his face as he now stood a good few feet away from him.

‘Y-your… boyfriend?’ Yukio blinked dumbly at him as the Captain swung his blade up and leaned it against his own shoulder.

‘That’s right, Ichigo wanted to make sure that you and Riruka would be safe so he instructed myself and his friend Rukia to pair off against you two to ensure you were not killed.’

‘I-Ichigo is your boyfriend?’ Yukio blinked dumbly at him and felt a heat creep up his neck as he tried not to eye the boy in front of him. He was clearly very attractive but the astute male would obviously notice if Yukio suddenly started to try and look him up and down.

‘I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad,’ he recited, ‘and you’re to come with me as my prison and as a gift,’ his mouth twisted into another cruel smirk.

‘As a- as a what?’ Yukio stammered, not sure if he’d heard the boy right.

‘As a gift,’ Toshiro repeated, ‘you see my boyfriend told me all about you, said you were _very_ attractive. I trust his taste and we will be celebrating our three years soon so we decided to invite another person to join us. He picked you, so now I will deliver you to him as a gift.’

‘Y-you what?’ Yukio could feel heat creep up his neck and spill out across his cheeks as Toshiro leaned back with an amused look on his face appraising him.

‘He picked well,’ Toshiro muttered, those heavy teal eyes glancing up and down him in a way that made Yukio feel incredibly exposed. Two arms had wrapped themselves around his own torso.

‘What if I don’t want to come?’ he couldn’t hide the blush on his face, ‘what if I don’t want to “join” you?’

‘Well we’d never force you to do something you didn’t want to do,’ Toshiro smirked again, ‘but you will be made to watch, even if you don’t participate I think he’d still appreciate having you in the room with us as a spectator.’

‘As a?’ Yukios face was on fire, he couldn’t believe what the hell he was hearing. ‘You can’t be serious.’

‘Hmm, I am, very much so.’ He looked it too, those teal eyes had a hard edge around them and his entire frame spoke power in a way that Yukio had only experienced once before; with Ichigo.

‘I won’t go with you,’ Yukio went to take a step away from the Captain but found that his feet could not move. His eyes went wide and he glanced down to see his black boots being frozen to the ground as ice licked its way slowly up his legs.

‘See I am not really giving you an option Yukio, Ichigo is very much looking forward to this, I believe his fight with Ginjo will be over now. He has more power than he did before and he was incredibly powerful already before.’ Toshiro glanced almost lazily at the screens behind them and Yukio turned to see that indeed the Captain was correct; Ichigo had just won the fight and seemed to conversing with the other Shinigami as one by one emerged from their fights with the other full bringers.

The ice continued to creep up his body, it was now encasing his lower abdomen but despite it being ice he didn’t actually feel cold only restricted as he tried desperately to break free of the prison he was being encased in.

‘Now,’ Toshiro turned to him, ‘get us out of here.’

‘And if I refuse?’ Yukio glared at him and Toshiro smirked.

‘Then the ice won’t stop,’ he muttered and Yukio took a sharp intake of breath as the ice continued up over his chest towards his face and out towards his arms.

‘Okay, okay I’m sorry I’ll get us out of here just give me a moment,’ he mumbled as he punched a few buttons on one of his gloves with the available fingers on his other hand. Toshiro smiled smugly as the rooms around them vanished and they found themselves standing outside in the cool night air.

‘Hey you didn’t kill him,’ a tall male with an eye patch grunted.

‘No, I am under orders to deliver him to the soul society for observation, his powers may prove useful to us.’ Toshiro said smoothly and with a tone that caused no one else to question him further. Yukios eyes went wide as he glanced around at all the powerful Shinigami.

‘We should return and report back as soon as possible,’ a tall pretty looking male with weird things in his hair said.

‘Agreed,’ Toshiro scowled back at his icy prisoner and Yukio blinked in surprise. ‘Ichigo can you give me a hand with him?’

‘Sure,’ the strawberry landed beside him and the other Shinigami departed. Yukio watched as Riruka was led away by a girl much shorter than her she seemed unharmed and that was good enough for him. He didn’t like her as such but he didn’t wish for anything bad to happen to her.

‘If you release my feet I will follow you myself, I will not try to get away,’ Yukio scowled at them as Toshiro smirked.

‘You better not, or I’ll freeze you completely, the ice is not cold just now because I am stopping it, I can change that in a heartbeat,’ he gently touched the ice and it receded from his feet allowing him the ability to follow behind Ichigo and Toshiro. Yukio wasn’t sure if he was the punch line of some kind of joke, there was no way these two were dating. He studied their body language as they made their way back to the Seireitei. They didn’t even look at each other, they never exclaimed or even reacted to each other when they first saw each other either. Yukio was trying to recall the moment, even now that everyone else was away from them they were still totally silent. Then again… what was Yukio expecting? These warriors clearly were not all about massive declarations of love and emotion, they were completely stoic and he would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he was a little curious to how they behaved once the doors were shut. It seemed like it wouldn’t take long to figure out as they approached a building and Toshiro opened the door leading them into the darkened room, not even the rays of the moon were penetrating through the window because this room had none. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness but he couldn’t see anything as a candle was lit in the far corner and shortly after another. Toshiro walked around the comfortable looking room lighting candles and lanterns as he went. In the centre of the room was a number of covers and pillows a desk had been pushed up against a far wall and a comfortable looking chair sat in the corner beside a massive wall made of nothing but bookshelves.

‘Love what you’ve done with the place babe,’ Ichigo cooed and Yukios eyes went wide as he turned in time to see the massive strawberry warrior wrap his arms around the smaller Captain and nuzzle his face down into his neck. Toshiro was smirking at him before he shrugged him off and Ichigo turned towards Yukio with a wide grin.

‘I told you he was gorgeous,’ the strawberry breathed as he made his way over and Yukio yelped and walked backwards, his prison restricting him as he bumped against the desk at the back of the room.

‘He doesn’t want to join us apparently, you mustn’t be as good looking as you thought,’ Toshiro threw playfully back at him and Ichigo smirked at Yukio who felt colour creeping up his neck once more and across his face.

‘That’s okay, he can just watch. I think he’ll change his mind.’

‘You sound so sure,’ Toshiro smirked.

‘I am, he’s definitely gay.’

‘Just because he’s gay does not mean he will want to have sex with us,’ Toshiro smirked back as Ichigo crossed the room to him and wrapped an arm around the smaller male, pulling him flush against his larger body.

‘Why not? We’re both stunning,’ Ichigo smirked looking back at Yukio as he said it. The blond gulped, he had to agree with Ichigo, but to hell if he was going to admit it.

‘You failed to mention he was a virgin,’ Toshiro smirked and Yukios mouth fell open. How did he know? He scowled at the short white haired man who simply smirked wider. He really was some sort of short fucking genius.

‘I didn’t think that would matter, we both have plenty experience, we’ll be gentle besides.’ Ichigo sighed contently, ‘I kind of had visions of watching him fuck you.’

‘Me?’ Toshiro seemed more amused by this comment than he should have been.

‘Yes, personally I have wanted to fuck him since I saw him, but I also thought how hot it would be to watch him fucking you,’ Ichigo drawled into his boyfriends ear and Yukio couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. These two went beyond the realms of any natural relationship, weren’t two people meant to be completely monogamous to each other and only each other? Perhaps they worked so well together because they shared and voiced their own kinks and fetishes?

‘Now that would be interesting,’ Toshiro hummed his eyes on Yukio as his arms snaked up and around Ichigos neck. Then Ichigo was reaching down to kiss his neck and Toshiros eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head to the side.

Yukio couldn’t believe this, the two incredibly powerful men were pretty much moulding into one being as Ichigo ravished the smaller males’ neck, kissing and sucking with skills he’d obviously gained over the years of them being together. Very soon Toshiros mouth was falling open and a noise of content slipped passed his lips as Ichigos hands roamed up and down the tiny Captains back. Then the hands came down low to grasp at the ass hidden beneath all the layers of Shinigami clothing, he grasped it and hoisted the tiny Captain up into his burly arms before slamming him back against a wall that did not contain the bookshelf. Toshiro moaned loudly into the otherwise quiet room at the harsh treatment, his legs locking around Ichigos waist and Yukio watched with fascination as the smaller male ground against him. Soon there was more urgency in their movements as Toshiro continued to grind against him and Ichigos mouth soon found the other boys as their tongues danced openly between their lips in a desperate fight for dominance. Yukio gulped thickly at the sight, it was incredibly arousing. He’d only ever kissed one guy before he got sucked into the world of the full bringers. It has been awkward and uncomfortable and nothing at all like the passion the two boys were currently displaying to him.

He’d watched porn of course, it was part of how he knew he was gay but this was much more intense, this was real and available and happening right in front of him. Ichigo pulled Toshiro back from the wall, letting a hand come up to pull down the boys white Captains cloak from around his shoulders and discard it to the floor of the room. It was weird seeing the Captain in nothing but the black robes. He realised that they’d both disarmed their swords beside the chair and Toshiros green scarf soon was cast to the floor as well. Now he was in full black and it caused his hair to stand out in sharp contrast to the rest of his outfit and his skin to glow against the lights of the candles. They seemed in a bit of a hurry, Yukio thought as Toshiro seemed to be shrugging his shoulders to get the Shinigami outfit off of him. Two slender and well toned shoulders were soon revealed as the black robes pooled around his middle, tied by the white obi. Ichigo was slowly letting the smaller male slide to the floor to stand on his own legs again as they broke their kiss, gasping for air. Ichigo pushed Toshiro back against the wall as he began to ravish the collar bones now revealed to him, one of his hands coming up to play with the pert nipple of the smaller male as he groaned openly into the room. The boys two slender arms reached up to the shoulders of his taller boyfriend shoving against the black material and revealing his luscious skin and back for Yukios eyes to ravish. Ichigo was more tanned in contrast to the icy Captain which didn’t surprise Yukio now that He thought about it. Yukio had seen Ichigo almost naked before when they had been training him in his full bring, he’d had his clothes cut and hacked away many times by Ginjo and though Yukio had taken a screenshot or two for his own viewing purposes he never thought he’d find himself in this position he was in just now.

Ichigo moved and Yukio got to see a flash of that incredibly well toned chest, he noticed that the smaller male was covered in more scars but Ichigo had his fair share of them too and Yukio shuffled uncomfortably. He both wanted and didn’t want to join in, he was a gamer. He didn’t have the toned bodies that these two men had nor did he have the scars. Yet… trying to look past his own self consciousness he wanted to join in so badly and finally feel what it felt like to have another body moving against his own. He’d often thought about what holding another males cock would feel like, since he’d only ever held his own. These thoughts and the scene in front of him was having an obvious effect on his body, he was trapped inside this lustful prison and his whole being was heating up as he continued to watch the scene unfold. He couldn’t take his eyes off the attractive men.

‘F-fuck,’ it had been Ichigo who made the noise and Yukio felt his face heat up when he realised that Toshiro had his hand inside the black Shinigami outfit and was very clearly touching Ichigo whose head had rolled back a little at the feeling. Toshiro looked beyond smug and his arm started to move causing Ichigo to moan into the room. Yukio wanted to see what was happening _badly_ but they both still had clothing on their lower halves making it impossible at this moment. He lapped his tongue across his own lips as his emerald eyes devoured the sight.

‘I think,’ Toshiro mumbled giving another harsh tug on Ichigo and earning a beautiful moan out into the room, ‘we’d better move it to the more comfortable floor setting I arranged this morning.’

Ichigos head lolled onto his shoulder as Toshiro let go of him and took his arm instead as they made their way over to the centre of the room. They didn’t even need to speak as Ichigo sat down, his right side facing Yukio and Toshiro dropped obediently and rather sexily onto his lap. His arms wrapping around Ichigos neck as he leaned in for a kiss. Ichigos arms wound around his back and their chests were soon pulled flush together as Toshiro once again begun that grinding motion of his hips. Ichigos hands reached down the front of the smaller male and around to his obi where he tugged at it. Yukio held his breath as the garment was discarded onto the floor and the rest of the Shinigami outfit gave way, revealing a set of beautiful milky thighs and a tightly toned ass that Ichigos hands had returned to grasp. Seeing it all from his frozen spot Yukio could only make out the boys left ass cheek and he was sure he could spot his hardened length caught somewhere between Ichigos and his own abdomen as Ichigo grasped at his ass to pull him closer. Soon Toshiro broke the kiss, his head falling back a little as Ichigos hands continued to massage the boys backside, it was such a beautiful sight but if only Yukio could see _more._

Soon Ichigo was leaning forward, one hand bracing against the floor and the other supporting Toshiros back as he lay the boy against the pillows and covers on the ground, he pulled back and Yukio gulped, now getting a look at the boys exposed cock. It was hard to tell the size from this far back but it looked beautiful, it had the same white complexion as the rest of him and every inch of the Captains body was covered in rock solid muscle. His two hands came up to quickly undo the obi of Ichigos black Shinigami robes and Yukio froze as it fell around his legs, revealing the rest of him. Yukios cheeks were flushed with arousal, there was no mistaking who was bigger and who got fucked by who as Toshiros legs began to spread invitingly once the large arousal was presented to him. Ichigo leaned down and pressed himself onto his tiny lover as Toshiro tilted his head to the side to fix Yukio with a stare that was so full of lust and desire that Yukio swore he could feel the ice melting away from his own body. Ichigo was grinding against him and Toshiro was moaning beautifully out into the room. Yukio couldn’t take this anymore, his entire body was on fire and he was sure he was harder than he’d ever been in his life as those teal eyes bore into his own. They were clouded with lust and closed over as he gave a small whimper when Ichigo thrust their cocks together once more.

‘S-stop,’ Yukio panted, his forehead was dewy with swear from the prison he was encased in and his own heavy clothing that did nothing to offer him relief from the warmth enclosed within. Instantly two sets of eyes were on him and Ichigo was grinning as he gave a small chaste kiss to the tip of Toshiros knee while not breaking eye contact with Yukio.

‘Want to join us?’ Ichigo almost purred and Yukio swallowed hard.

‘Y-yes,’ he mumbled and he flushed as Ichigos grin exploded all over his face. He turned his attention back down to Toshiro and nuzzled into his neck muttering something that sounded oddly like ‘I told you so.’

‘I will let you unwrap him then,’ Toshiro said while a small smirk made its way onto his face. ‘He is your gift after all.’ Yukio wasn’t sure how to respond to this so he just kept silent and he watched as Ichigos eyes turned to him wide and full of excitement.

‘Thanks babe,’ he chuckled to Toshiro who turned his attention back to the blond as Ichigo rose to stand up. Yukio could feel the ice melting away from him but it did not pool on the floor of the room, it just evaporated into the very air and he was suddenly free. His body was on fire under his clothes and he could feel his erection straining against his black trousers as Ichigo made his way over to him. Yukios cheeks were ablaze as he tried to keep his eyes on Ichigos face and not his… not his… he pressed himself back against the desk as Ichigo reached him. Yukios eyes flickered to Toshiros for a moment as the smaller male smirked at the sight.

‘Bring him over here, I want a better view than just your backside Kurosaki.’ He had said it in that bossy authoritative tone again and Ichigo simply grinned as he reached up with a hand to knock his newsboy cap off Yukios head. Yukio glanced up as he did it and felt it drop onto the desk behind him somewhere as he tried to gaze around for it.

‘He’s fucking adorable babe,’ Ichigo cooed somewhere close by and Yukio felt his face flush more.

‘Hurry up and bring him over,’ Toshiro said and soon two strong arms were being wrapped around his waist. He yelped as he was hoisted easily up into the strawberrys arms and he felt the mans’ breath ghosting over his cheek. Those hands came down to grasp at his ass through the layers of his jacket and trousers and he bucked his hips – involuntarily – into Ichigos abdomen at the feeling. He hadn’t been expecting it.

‘Hmmm, someone’s already very hard,’ Ichigo cooed and Yukio groaned in embarrassment as he was lowered to the covers on the floor. Toshiro had made a quick exit and now sat perched on the comfortable looking chair, his legs slung across the arm rest as he gazed down at the scene before him. His erection was still very much there and Yukio tore his eyes away from the boy to focus on the taller male who had already popped the buttons on his jacket and was pushing it over his shoulders. Next to the two Yukio felt incredibly over dressed but Ichigo seemed to be correcting that situation under the watchful eye of the tiny Captain.

‘Don’t rush it,’ Toshiro chuckled, ‘take your time and enjoy it.’

‘I am enjoying it,’ Ichigo breathed but his hands did falter from where they were about to open buttons on his white shirt after discarding his cravat. He leaned forward instead and Yukio moved back into a pillow as the strawberry leaned in. The only warning he got was the feeling of his breath tingling on his lips and then a set of warm ones were pressing against his own. He froze instantly at the sensation, Ichigos were plump from kissing the Captian and they moved with tender skill gently coaxing his own mouth open. Yukio brought a shaky hand up to wrap around the back of Ichigos neck, as his breath spilled into his mouth. He knew the strawberry was hot and he’d often fantasized about kissing him but this was actually happening and even though they were being watched it was still a massive turn on. Ichigo wasted no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth and Yukio met it eagerly with his own, his hips rising involuntarily to get some kind of friction against his clothed member. Ichigo broken the kiss to glance down between Yukios legs with a smirk on his face and Yukio felt his face flush as he glanced back up with a knowing look.

‘I’d have you undressed already if my boyfriend wasn’t insistent that I take my time,’ Ichigo cooed again, his hand slipping down between them to grasp him through his trousers and earning the first moan from Yukios lips. He’d have been embarrassed by the sound he’d just made but he was sure there would be a lot more to follow soon. He tilted his head back against the pillow Ichigo descended onto his exposed neck. That hand continued to stroke against him through his trousers until he was panting with need, his hips rolling to try and create more friction.

‘That’s so hot,’ the voice had drawled from somewhere above him and he cracked open his eyes to see Toshiro watching them perversely. His own hand was wrapped around his erection and he was stroking himself as he kept watch. Yukio whimpered at the sight. Next to watching the attractive small male getting off and feeling Ichigo suck on his neck while his hand continued to stroke him he felt like he was going to pop. He just needed Ichigo to speed up or remove his trousers, anything to move things along a little faster. He closed his eyes once again as Ichigos hand stopped its assault and came up to begin removing some of his buttons. He bit the inside of his lip, he was starting to feel self conscious again. Ichigo was moving quickly and an exasperated sigh escaped the mouth of the overseeing Captain as Yukios shirt was pulled open and his chest left bare for the two boys to scrutinize. His chest was heaving and he relished in the cool air that now circulated it. Yukio watched Ichigos expression curiously as he traced a finger from the base of his throat down towards his groin where he hooked the finger into the waistband suggestively.

‘He looks exactly like I pictured,’ Ichigos eyes were alight and he looked like a boy on Christmas morning.

‘He’s clearly not much of a fighter,’ Toshiro commented though there was no teasing in his tone. Actually he sounded a little solemn as he said it, ‘he doesn’t have a single scar.’

‘I like your scars babe,’ Ichigo smirked looking back at his diminutive boyfriend who scoffed as Ichigo laid his chin against Yukios chest. The blond looked back down at the strawberry who appeared to be giving his boyfriend large puppy like eyes. ‘Can we keep him?’

‘I dunno,’ Toshiro sounded amused as he replied and Yukio tilted his head back up to see the pale male. ‘It’s a lot of responsibility Ichigo.’

‘I promise to look after him. Pretty please?’

‘We’ll see,’ Toshiro smirked again and lifted his chin up, ‘undress the rest of him I want to see him naked. Maybe then I’ll let you keep him.’

Eagerly Ichigo slipped down to his boots and made quite a show of removing them and tossing them over his shoulder as his hands came up to the pop the button on his trousers. Yukio gulped, he was still hard and he just hoped he was impressive enough for the two males. Ichigo wrapped his fingers into the waistband of Yukios trousers and his boxers at the same time and slowly begun to pull them down. Toshiro shifted his position on his throne to get a better look as Yukio felt his erection spring free and bounce against his abdomen. There was a beats silence and then-

‘Why does it look like that?’ Toshiro commented and Yukio quickly glanced down, there was nothing wrong with it?

‘Mmmm,’ Ichigo cooed once he’d removed his trousers and tossed them away, ‘little rich boy is circumcised, he chuckled.

‘What does that mean?’

‘It’s a process they do in the world of the living,’ Ichigo smirked as he ran a finger from the base of Yukios cock to the tip and he felt it twitch with need against his digit. ‘Where they remove the foreskin.’

‘W-why?’ the Captain gasped and Yukio looked back up at him, he seemed to be cradling his own cock between his legs as if someone were going to fly by and try and chop it off.

‘It’s meant to make it more hygienic, easier to clean and less likely to get a disease,’ Ichigo smirked, ‘isn’t it beautiful?’ They were talking about his dick like he wasn’t even there.

‘Hmm,’ Toshiro was staring intently at him and Yukio threw an arm across his eyes, not wanting to see the two boys openly staring at his dick. He could feel it twitching under their gazes. ‘Yes it is actually quite an attractive cock.’ He finally concluded and Yukio whimpered into his arm.

‘You know what else?’ Ichigo chuckled and he shifted around so that his breath was ghosting over Yukios member, he could feel it. ‘It means he’s harder to please, he won’t have as many nerves as we do.’

‘Challenge accepted,’ Toshiro chuckled and then he felt a hot wet cavern engulf him and he choked a moan out into the room as Ichigos head bobbed down on his length sucking harshly against him. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled up and down his body and the arm he’d been using to hide his face flew to the side as he arched his back.

‘ _F-fuck!_ ’ he gasped, glancing down to the scene between his legs where Ichigo was sucking him off contently. A skilled hand came down under him and began to massage his balls gently and he felt himself being pushed towards his edge.

‘He’s going to come, Ichigo, lay off him.’ Toshiro smirked as if he had just read the blonds mind and Ichigo let go of Yukios member with a pop.

‘Look how big it is now,’ Ichigo smirked and Yukio glanced down to see his engorged member leaking onto his stomach. Somehow it did look bigger, perhaps because he was so damn close to orgasm. He whimpered at the loss and his whole body was aching to release, his thoughts had clouded over and he only thing he could think about was how damn close he was.

‘Get me the lube babe, I’m gonna screw him until he pops,’ Ichigo chuckled sitting back up and Yukio gulped as he heard Toshiro remove himself from the chair that had become his throne and pad along the floor. He glanced over to spot the genius remove a book from the shelf and pull a bottle of lube out from behind it before replacing the book back onto the shelf and turning to toss the bottle to Ichigo. The strawberry caught it without even looking at it, his reflexes were impressive and he made sure to display the muscles of his arm as he tensed it.

‘Thanks babe,’ he chuckled popping open the bottle of lube and coating three of his fingers. Yukio flushed, he thought he’d be screwing Toshiro… unless that was to come next… could he keep going after an orgasm? What if this hurt? The thoughts swirling through his mind were soon thrown out the window when he felt a well lubed finger poke against his back entrance. He relaxed in time for Ichigo to insert it knuckle deep inside him and he let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t so bad, it felt a little strange and he wasn’t sure just how it was meant to feel good but he was willing to give this a try.

‘He’s so tight,’ Ichigo sighed contently as he begun to pump the finger in and out and Yukio groaned a little at the feeling of the digit rubbing against his aching walls.

‘You better not pop as soon as you push straight in,’ Toshiro teased at him and Ichigo paused in his mainstreams to toss a middle finger up to his diminutive boyfriend who chuckled. Soon the finger was being removed and another was being added and there was a little bit of pain which caused the blond to hiss. Hearing it Ichigo slowed his movements down allowing him to get used to it.

‘Babe?’ he called, ‘can you distract him for me?’

‘Sure,’ Yukio glanced up to see a wicked smirk twisting the Captains face as he slipped from his throne onto the ground and crawled over him. Then he was being kissed upside down, and it was strange. It was strangely arousing and as the Captain coaxed his mouth open their tongues lapped at each other from different directions, he felt Ichigo twist his fingers around inside him searching for something. Toshiro gently nipped at his top lip and let go just as Yukio gave a loud moan. Ichigo pressed something inside him that sent a wave of pleasure up his body like he’d never experienced before. Yukio felt his flailing arms being pinned by two small but very strong hands above his head. Whatever Ichigo had found he began to roughly abuse and soon Yukio with a groaning mewling mess of non coherent thoughts on the floor, he hadn’t even noticed the third finger being added.

‘ _O-oh my_ ,’ he gritted his teeth, ‘ _god_!’

‘I think he’s ready,’ Toshiro smirked and Yukio felt a cold hand massaging its way down his front chest while his arms were still pinned by his other hand. Soon something much larger than fingers was pressing against his entrance and Yukio opened his eyes to gaze down just as Ichigo was about to push in. He watched in a hazy kind of curiosity as the strawberrys length begun to disappear inch by inch inside of him. He felt his cock bouncing and twitching on his stomach at the feeling and he heard Ichigo panting above him.

‘Fuck he’s so tight,’ he gasped and a small hand came up to tweak at his nipple as Toshiro smirked at his boyfriend. The pain was dull in comparison to the pleasure coursing up and down his body as his skin dewed with sweat. He tried to tug his arms to remove his hands and give himself some kind of friction against his swollen leaking cock but Toshiro held them tightly. Ichigo took the last inch in a final thrust earning a loud moan from Yukio as he did so and the blond arched his back at the feeling of being so unbelievably full. He slumped against the cover on the floor as Ichigo began to move setting a pace for them. The thrusts started shallow and slow then began to speed up as he drew himself further and further out. Yukios hips were rolling to meet each and every thrust and his cock was bouncing against his stomach.

‘That’s so hot,’ Toshiro groaned into Yukios ear, ‘keep going Ichigo he’s close I want to watch him come.’ The words alone were a turn on and he felt it add to the pleasure he was currently experiencing as he neared his peak. He was embarrassed though and he felt shy about being the first to come and the other two watching. He tried to yank his hands back so he could cover himself but Toshiro wasn’t having it, he kept them firmly pinned and the blond looked up to see his teal eyes staring intently at his cock.

‘Are you gonna come for us?’ Ichigo chuckled as he picked Yukios member up from his abdomen and gave it a harsh tug. God he wished they’d both look away. He closed his eyes and whimpered but his body was fighting him on this, it needed a release and so when Ichigo gave another harsh tug he felt his whole body convulse. His back arched and he moaned loudly around the room as he came spurt after spurt onto his own stomach and chest.

‘Fuck,’ Toshiro groaned and when Yukio had the strength to open his eyes he saw the male was stroking himself again and his own hands were free once more.

‘That was so hot,’ Ichigo mumbled and he pulled out still very much hard and very close to his own limit as he fell back onto the covers. Yukio whimpered at the loss as his ass sought desperately to clamp around something. However this thought was forgotten by what happened next. Ichigo leaned over him and lapped at the cum that had just been expelled from his body, he took a tongue full of it and leaned over to Toshiro who captured his lips eagerly in a kiss as they exchanged the fluid between their mouths. He swallowed thickly at the sight, it had been rather erotic and not something he’d ever seen before… even on porn. Yet Toshiro seemed to have accepted it so happily and they pulled away sloppily before Ichigo smirked down at him.

‘Tastes as good as he looks,’ the strawberry voiced and Toshiro seemed to hum his agreement. Then Ichigo turned his attention back onto his tiny lover and the two were lip locking as Ichigo pulled the tiny Captain away from Yukio and onto his lap. He’d done it on purpose, pulling Toshiro down on top of him gave Yukio a full view of the boys tightly toned ass which Ichigo was now massaging and spreading wide for Yukios viewing pleasure. His body was still shaking from its release and the smell of sex hung in the room around them but he could feel himself grow hard once more at the sight of that tightly toned ass. There was a tight looking little puckered hole which Ichigo was teasing with a finger and Yukio heard Toshiro moaning at the feeling. Ichigos fingers were still well coated from the lube he’d used on Yukio and he slipped one of the digits directly inside Toshiro as Yukio watched hungrily from behind. Toshiro took it with no complaint, clearly he was used to more pain that Yukio was or he and Ichigo had simply done this a million times before. It was likely both and soon the prodigy was fully accepting another finger deep inside him as Ichigo gave a harsh spank to his ass. The sound resonated around the walls and drew a long throaty groan from the little genius. Yukio watched in fascination as Ichigo curled his digits almost expertly and soon Toshiro gave a loud moan out into the room, his ass pushing back against the digits that were buried deep inside him. Another harsh spank to the ass and Yukio swallowed, he could feel his own member becoming hard again at the sight when Ichigo removed his fingers and glanced down at Yukio.

‘Yukio, do exactly what I say,’ he sounded amused as he instructed and Yukio swallowed. Just what the hell did the strawberry want him to do? ‘I want you to take your hand and gather up the sperm from your chest,’ it was an odd request Yukio thought as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and glanced down at the mess on himself. ‘Then I want you to coat your cock in it and come over here and fuck him.’ Yukios eyes went wide and he turned in time to see a giant half lidded teal eye looking at him as the prodigy looked behind him. That tight little ass was on display and Yukios own cock twitched with appreciation at the suggestion. He hastily scooped up his own sperm and coated his now hard member in it before quickly making his way over to Toshiro.

‘He’s a bit eager,’ Toshiro groaned as Yukio bore down on him from behind. He grasped himself and guided his member to the Captains entrance, rubbing it a little with his head.

‘Hurry up damnit,’ he groaned behind him and Yukio chuckled as he finally began to push inside. It felt even better than he thought, his mouth fell open in a silent ‘o’ as the captains ass hungrily begun to suck him in. Welcoming every inch he had to offer as Toshiro rolled his hips back to meet him. He felt the warm walls hug him tightly and he was soon completely encased in the tight cavern as the Captain let out a final moan.

‘Move,’ he groaned and Ichigo slapped his ass again, the feeling caused the muscles around Yukios cock to tighten and he gritted his teeth.

‘Be nice it’s his fist time,’ Ichigo chuckled and Yukio heard Toshiro grumble something as Ichigo spanked him again. ‘What was that?’

‘Stop it!’ Toshiro barked but moaned loudly as Ichigo did it once more. Yukio could barely stand the feeling of the muscles contracting and the shockwaves that reached his cock as Ichigo spanked him. Soon Yukio pulled out and shoved back in, the feeling was amazing, each time he got to exit the tight cavern only to be engulfed back into its warmth again.

‘ _Ahh,_ ’ Toshiro moaned as he glanced behind him, Yukio had boldly started to massage his lower back and his ass between his thrusts and he watched those teal eyes glaze over at the feeling as Ichigo pulled the captains face back around to meet him in a searing kiss. The two sat lip locking while Yukio continued to thrust into the captain, his pace increasing as he felt himself building back up to some form of peak. The kiss broke as Toshiro began to moan and the sound went straight to Yukios groin. The tall strawberry slipped out from under his small boyfriend who was slumping against the floor with his ass in the air. Yukio grasped his hips to keep him in place as his head slumped into a pillow on the ground and he continued to pant. Ichigo soon came behind Yukio and the blond felt the tall mans cock press against his own entrance. He stopped his actions for a moment earning a groan of disappointment from the ice captain. He pulled out of Toshiro a little and Ichigo began to thrust back inside Yukio. The pain and pleasure shot up and down his whole being and Ichigo stroked his arms soothingly before a hand traced up his neck to sweep his long spiky hair away from the back of his neck. His lips attached themselves rather forcefully and he gave a harsh suck just as he shoved all the way in and Yukio was forced back inside Toshiro with the movements causing all the men to moan into the room. With pleasure coming from the front and from behind Yukio knew he wouldn’t last long despite already having previously had an orgasm. Ichigo set the pace as he pulled out so did Yukio and as Ichigo thrust back in Yukio did so at the same time. The sound of the sex was all that could be heard around the room, the slap of skin on skin and the pants and moans of the boys as they moved sometimes clumsily together. He felt a heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he was close again as he reached around the front of Toshiro and wrapped his hand around the boys engorged member. It felt hot and heavy in his hand and with a small tug Toshiro threw his head back and moaned loudly into the room.

‘ _Y-Yukio_ ,’ he gasped and the blond licked his lips as he continued to pump him. ‘ _F-fuck I’m close_ ,’ he groaned his head falling back down into the pillow and Yukio could feel the head of the swollen cock dropping pre cum everywhere. With a harsh tug and a solid slam back in from Ichigo, Toshiro moaned and arched his back as he came hard onto the covers below him. His muscles clamped around Yukio and the blond hissed feeling himself realising inside the hungrily devouring ass of the captain.

‘ _T-Toshiro_ ,’ he moaned and he felt himself clamping around Ichigo who still managed to hold on for a while. Toshiro slipped away from the duo and went to go and find something as Yukio took his place on his hands and knees as Ichigo continued to fuck him. His pace increased and he came with a heavy grunt rather than a moan. He continued to fuck himself free of his orgasm before pulling out and falling onto his ass. Yukios backside was on fire and his entire body felt like it was still convulsing with pleasure even after they were done. They didn’t say a word and Yukio didn’t think his mouth would work even if he had wanted it too. Soon Toshiro was coming down a set of stairs Yukio hadn’t noticed before carrying two damp towels that he handed out. Yukio cleaned himself to the best of his ability as someone finally spoke.

‘That was fun,’ Ichigo chuckled and Yukio swallowed. He’d have to agree with the boy, what a way to spend your first time but now they’d get to go off and cuddle together and sleep together and he’d have to go back to… to what? A prison cell? An empty home? The thought made his heart constrict.

‘Would you like to stay with us Yukio?’ Toshiro offered and the blond turned to him quickly. ‘You’re more than welcome too, Ichigo has quite the three way fetish and you could help us fill that gap in his life.’ He said it as he ran a hand tenderly through his boyfriends strawberry locks.

‘You mean join you… permanently?’

‘We’ll see,’ he smirked as he said it, ‘if you keep up that level of performance I don’t see why not.’ Ichigo was smirking by his side and Yukio broke into the first genuine smile he’d ever given in his life.

‘Sure, I’d love too.’

 

No one fully understood why Captain Hitsugaya of the thirteenth court guard squad required a prisoner to be kept in his personal chambers. Some had their suspicions but everyone soon turned a blind eye to the fact when the boy in question began working in the Research Lab, using his odd powers to aid the soul society instead. They also turned a deaf ear to all the groaning that came from the Captains personal quarters whenever Ichigo and Yukio appeared to over. Perhaps they were just part of some elaborate experiment?

**Author's Note:**

> Still adore Yukio as a character...


End file.
